ATE refers to an automated, usually computer-driven, systems for testing devices, such as semiconductors, electronic circuits, and printed circuit board assemblies. A device tested by ATE is referred to as a device under test (DUT).
ATE typically includes a computer system and a testing device or a single device having corresponding functionality. ATE is capable of providing signals to a DUT via its source channel. A capture channel receives signals from the DUT and forwards those signals for processing to determine whether the DUT meets testing qualifications.
During manufacture or at a use site, ATE may be tested in order to determine whether its operation is acceptable. This is known as performance verification.